Metal heart
by Noruu
Summary: A scientist whom lost his dear friend tries to bring him back.. it backfires on longer run. (Implied DenNor, can ignore. Oneshot)


i did it when I was sleepy.. xcuse the errors please./

After setting up the camera, Matthias made a few steps back to come in a full view, right Next to a cloth covered thing that was just a little bit higher than him and had wiers of all sort connected to it.

He cleared his throath and gestured towards the thing, with excitment sparkling in his eyes. "So.. This will be RX05 test number one, and a grand reveal of my biggest project-!" He said to the camera and yanked away the fabric covering machine with one swift movement of his arm.

Under the sheet, was a tall metal table, set upright with a humanoid robot attached to it by black belts.

A proud expression winded up on Matthias' face as soon as the robot turned on.

It opened it's eyes and blinked a copule of times, turning it's head around to scan the souroundings with it's eyes.

In the android's feild of view there were many papers, messy desk, the camera and of course Matthias himself. Trying to move forward, it discovered that it's movement were restrained by cloth straps.

After a short while of futile struggling, the robot calmed down and just rested against the metal table, focusing vision on Matthias.

Seeing his succes in making the thing turn on in the first place, he came up to the table quickly and unstrapped the supporting belts.

"Hello there." He chuckled as he began to unplug the wires that were connected the Robot. "Can you move? Or understand me at the matter?" He asked while tapping his chin.

Ah it seems like some of the coding work failed.. Since the AI was supposed to nod at given questions.

Sighing in defeat, Matthias pressed the button located under android's chest plate, turning it off successfully. He connected one wire to the robot, one that was connecting back to the computer and quickly added a few things to the code.

After the little fixes, he restarted the machine and stood in front of the camera.

"Ah.. I made some basic arrangements in the system. He should now nod and shake his head when asked some basic yes or no questions." He said and proceed to ask the robot a copule of questions.

Smiling at the result and seeing how the AI he fixed up worked perfectly.

"Alright.. That's it for test number one."

The next footage began with some camera shaking as Matthias was setting it up already.

He took a few steps back and grinned.

"Test number two-! I did some checking and playing with the code. The unit is able to move on his own now. Look." He said and quickly ran up to the camera, recording a robot moving around the place.

The movement however fell into a pattern and it looked like a square.

"Ahaha- I know it is small progess, but I promise the next update on him will be bigger and better. I got.. Ah I got voice samples." He said, his voice suddenly turning a bit more upset than before. "I got voice samples from the few videos we made together. So I hope they are enough to create artificial.. Artifical you." He said, and just as he finished the camera turned off.

Third recording began with Matthias dragging himself to the usuall spot. He looked like he haven't slept for days and was running only on coffee for past week.

"Hi.. This is fourth test.." He said and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry I.. Haven't slept for quite a while." He sighed and pointed towards robot standing next to him.

"I gave it hair... And ability to hear and speak." He said and turned to RX05. Who now had blonde hair that stuck to it's head, simulating a real hairdo.

"Hello." He said to which RX responded with a wave and a "hi."

Smiling to himself triuphantly, Matthias turned to the robot fully, facing the camera sideways.

"how are you?" He asked

RX replied with "Good."

The basic conversation dragged on for quite a while before Matthias turned back to the camera and grinned. "Even more to come ~" He sung as he turned it off.

Next recording began with Matthias already standing in the middle of the room.

"RX05 test number 5!" He said with a grin.

"It's been a few months.. But I wask working on giving it more... Free will." He said and motioned for somebody to come over.

As soon as he did, RX was comming over to him and stood right beside him.

It's hands and face had textrue simulating skin in few places.

"It can now walk and say few lines on it's on whenever it wants!" Matthias said, sounding like a child that is excited to go on the playground for the first time.

"Ah I think next one will be connecting it to the wi-fi... And giving it more free will." He smiled and turned off the camera.

Sixth recording begun with Matthias turning on the camera himself. "So.. RX is now much more like a human.. I just need to programm some emotions into him..

He is in development for over three years now.. And Ah I think it would be better to give him a name... Don't you think? I will name him Lukas.. After you." He smiled and walked out from the camera's view, comming back, leading RX... No, leading Lukas behind him.

"Hi Lukas." He smiled as Lukas blinked a few times and waved to him.

"Hello Matthias.." He said and waved.

His voice now seemed more.. Human and less artificial. He put hand on his hip and pointed towards the camera. "What's that?" He asked while titling his head, the golden hair falling onto his face.

"Ahh.. That's the camera." Matthias said and smiled to him. "Later I will programme internet connection into you okay? You will know everything... Now you need to charge." Matthias said and pushed Lukas lightly towards the metal table.

After connecting the wires to him, Lukas' eyes turned green with a small bar of blue on the bottom, showing that the battery was quite low.

Turning back to the camera, Matthias smiled. "Soon he will be done..." He said with hope in his voice. "and your memories will live on..."

Next copule of videos had either some disturbances in it or were completely unable to play. They were simply destroyed.

Last one began with Matthias sitting in his chair with tear behind his glasses.

"Look.. I.. Uh I am not able to load emotions into your system... I am so sorry.. I did-" He inhaled and ran hand through his hair. "I did everything I could... You don't have emotions.. I'm so sorry." He said as he rubbed his eyes. "I am not able to put your memories inside either.. I am so.. Sorry-" He said as Lukas came into the view, putting hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong.." He asked in the cold tone of his.

Matthias just shook his head and stood up. "It's okay really.." He said and pulled out a pendrive before turning off the camera.

In the dimly lit room, sat an android, the only light source was the monitor in front of him.

Staring blankly at it, he suddenly.. Felt.

The android was Lukas. And the memories Matthias had planted in him years ago finished to find their way as the various algorythms finally solved how to make the AI work properly.

With emotions.

Suddenly he was washed over by sudden wave of sadness and comprehensive emotions.

Now he just needed to recreate himself

But with Matthias' memories.

So they can both live on

Forever

Together


End file.
